The invention concerns a fastening system for fastening two first and second profile bars, provided with at least one first or one second groove, respectively, at a predetermined angle relative to each other, comprising a fastening body which is attached in the mounted state to the first and second profile bars by means of first and second hammerhead screws inserted into the first and second grooves with first and second screw nuts.
In principle, such fastening systems or connecting systems for attaching two profile bars that are provided with at least one first or one second groove, respectively, are known.
For these known fastening systems there exists however the problem that the hammerhead screws or nuts will turn randomly. Therefore, for mounting on the profile bar they must first be rotated in groove direction, otherwise they block insertion mutually. This is in particular very time consuming for several hammerhead screws.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a fastening system of the aforementioned kind that, with technically simple means, enables an easy and simple insertion of the hammerheads into the grooves and, at the same time, reduces the mounting time or mounting expenditure noticeably.